


Same Time, Same Channel

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um... I don't think it's possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time, Same Channel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series.

"It's another exciting episode of Penis Puppet Theater, starring Young Will and the Testicle Twins!"

"Oi, mind the delicates!"

"Shhh! When last we left our heroes, they were being menaced by the terrifying yet strangely alluring Mouth Monster--stop squirming, you're shaking the stage!"

"Damn it, Slayer, I'm ticklish there!"

"You're ticklish everywhere. Hold still! 'Oh, no, Mr. Will, the Mouth Monster is coming to get us! What will we DOOOOO?' 'Don't worry, Twins! Little does our nemesis know that in my secret identity as Cock Man, I have the power of SUPER GROWTH!'"

"I'm gonna give you the power of super--"

"'Cock Man! Once again you foil my plans! But you underestimate me for the last time! I shall SWALLOW YOU ALIVE!'"

(assorted slurping and moaning noises)

"'Sod it, boys, the bitch is too much for us! Looks like we'll have to make a run for it!'"

"Cock Man doesn't say 'sod it!'"

"He bloody well does! He's a desperate character. 'Ooh, what have we here? A nice warm cave to hide in!'"

"Ooohowowoooo-OOH! Spike!"

"Well, the other cave's the first place they'll look, innit?"

 END


End file.
